La Decisión más dificil
by Rikita banana
Summary: One Shot, Bulma debera tomar la decisión más difícil de toda su vida


La Decisión más Difícil

Se encontraba angustiada y sola, el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Trataba de no pensar distrayéndose en una revista de moda y cine; el tiempo se le hacía eterno y lento, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en ningún artículo en particular.

¿Cómo llego ahí? Por una sospecha, inicio dos semanas atrás cuando al estar trabajando junto a su padre en una nueva nave, casi vomita al sentir el olor a gasolina y a diésel. La sensación de cansancio que la agobiaba sin sentido, se dormía a medio día a veces sin tan siquiera darse cuenta; pero sobre todas las cosas conocía perfectamente su cuerpo y tenía un retraso que no tenía por qué ser…no tenía por qué ser dado que tomaba todos los días su método anticonceptivo, uno que adoptó desde hacía varios años atrás y en el que confiaba plenamente.

Estaba angustiada, no podía creer lo que sucedió, para qué demonios tomaba sus pastillas con religiosidad si no servirían de nada ¿para qué molestarse? Su corazón se aceleró aún más cuando la secretaría de su médico le indicó pasar.

Sin vacilar lo hizo, tenía que saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no, esperaba lo segundo; pero con el pasar de los días aquello se hacía improbable. El ginecólogo le indicó sentarse mientras le contaba acerca de la razón de su consulta. Después de hablar acerca de las pastillas para la anticoncepción, la vida sexual (sin incurrir en los detalles sórdidos) y la sospecha que le angustiaba tanto, el médico le pidió que pasara para realizarle un ultrasonido que por fin despejara todas sus dudas.

Tras un par de minutos tras iniciado el examen, el médico detuvo la imagen y después de dar un suspiro le señaló a Bulma su hallazgo

-Normalmente le felicitaría; pero entiendo que no es el momento…tiene un embarazo de seis semanas, el embrión está sano- Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras sentía su mundo desvanecerse. El médico apretó uno de los botones de la máquina y el corazón de aquel pequeño fue enfocado viendo como su corazón latía rítmicamente y a gran velocidad- su corazón late de manera normal, no parece tener ningún defecto en general

-¿Cómo sucedió si estoy tomando anticonceptivos?- preguntó tras dar un suspiro

\- No todo es 100% seguro, Bulma…a veces falla por alguna razón, han sucedido casos en los que las hormonas de los anticonceptivos perdieron su efecto, aunque es sumamente raro

-¿seis semanas?- preguntó Bulma aun incrédula, mientras se concentraba en ese corazón-…dígame doctor existen clínicas para evitar que esto llegue a término ¿no es así?- no pudo evitar notar la cara de consternación del médico

-Hay clínicas que pueden ayudarle en estos casos, puedo referirla ahí si así lo desea- apagó el equipo y le dio indicaciones a la mujer para acudir a una de aquellas clínicas.

Bulma salió de ahí aún más confundida, era obvio como sucedió; pero no entendía por qué ¿Por qué ahora? Yamcha y ella buscaron un bebé durante meses y no lo consiguieron, ahora este había llegado sin planeación y, lo que era aún más sorprendente, a pesar de tomar anticonceptivos, ahora resultaba que le tocó la mala suerte de obtener el anticonceptivo con las hormonas que no funcionaban, en la probabilidad de uno en un millón ¿Qué tan probable era que le sucediera a ella? Un nudo se formó en su estómago mientras pensaba en toda esa situación. Vegeta y ella a pesar de todo no se amaban, tan solo era atracción, le daba cierta ternura, pero nada más.

Este niño fue concebido en medio de la lujuria, su padre era probable que ni siquiera le quisiera, ella tampoco estaba seguro de quererle del todo. Su principal preocupación era sin duda, lo que llevaba en su vientre, tenía a un pequeño saiyajn, o al menos la mitad de él. Hijo de Vegeta, aquel enemigo que llego para acabar con su planeta, que se convirtió en un simio por voluntad propia, era eso lo que llevaba ¿Por qué demonios permitió que sucediera? Pensaba en eso mientras conducía a casa.

La tarde era fresca y comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, detuvo su auto cerca de la playa, bajo a sentir la suave brisa, seguramente le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas. Se quitó los zapatos deseando sentir la arena granulosa tocando sus pies, comenzó a caminar despacio pensando en ese hijo no deseado. Gohan llegó a su mente, un niño tierno, fue la primera impresión que le dio, tenía una cola; pero sin duda era un pequeño que buscaba la protección de Goku, la primera vez que lo conocieron, lo recordaba bien escondiéndose tras su padre con una mirada a la expectativa, ni que decir cuando Raditz estuvo frente a ellos.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué tal si le quitaba la vida a un bebé que sería incapaz de hacerles daño? Después de todo era imposible que fuera concebido y ahí estaba, de acuerdo a su médico lucia sano para sus 6 semanas. Era su hijo también, porque no pensar que sería inteligente y de buen corazón ¿Por qué no creer que sería distinto a su padre? Además su padre no era del todo malo, ella lo conocía mejor que a nadie, lo que tenía era su maldito orgullo que no le dejaba ver más allá de nada, después de todo Vegeta, muy en el fondo tenía su lado amable. Era su hijo, crecía dentro de ella y estaba bien, por ahora en lo que se encontraba tan pequeño, aún faltaba tiempo para decidir que debería hacer con él.

Nuevamente la sensación de vacío en el estomago le invadió, el mareo y el malestar general se hicieron presentes como si le recordara su presencia en todo momento. El hambre se apodero de ella, era un hambre atroz, como si no hubiera comido nada en días o semanas y tenía la imperativa necesidad de comer; pero solo era la sensación, solía llenarse con su porción usual de comida, aunque el número de comidas habían aumentado para su paz mental no había incrementado un solo gramo.

De paso a su hogar entró a una dulcería en donde compró unos chocolates en forma de tortugas con una nuez adentro, no los comía desde que era una niña y ciertamente le interesaban muy poco desde entonces; pero súbitamente los recordó y se le antojaron. Mientras los degustaba lentamente recordaba cuando sus padres se los compraban cada fin de semana. La relación de recuerdos la llevó a un incómodo momento en donde su madre le preguntaba para cuándo planeaba darle a su primer nieto, escandalizada, Bulma le respondió que no era el momento ni mucho menos, aún tenía una vida por delante.

Ahora tenía a ese ansiado nieto, y para sus padres, a diferencia de ella, el padre era lo de menos, lo importante era su existencia, sabía que la idea de ese niño aun cuando desconocían que se encontraba vivo era para ellos una ilusión silente que se mantenía a pesar del paso del tiempo. Tenía la idea de que su madre sospechaba de la relación con el saiyajin, talvez su padre también, lo cierto era que solían ser muy ruidosos en la cama así que probablemente tenían más de una razón para sospecharlo.

Era mejor ocultarlo, no quería romper el corazón de sus padres, algún día tendría otra pareja y talvez un hijo, no tenía por qué destruirlos hablándoles de un nieto que no llegaría, pero… ¿Por qué no llegaría? Una vez más pensó que no solo era hijo de Vegeta, también era suyo, si suyo, ella lo gestaba, ese niño podría ser una versión mejorada de ella y su familia, lo de saiyajin incluso podría ser un defecto que podría soslayar. Lo imaginó entre sus brazos, aunque no estaba segura como lucía realmente un recién nacido, solo los había visto en películas y algunos programas; pero nunca vio uno, el único niño con el que tenía contacto era Gohan y no lo vio tan pequeño.

Bulma entró a su habitación y encendió el aire acondicionado, últimamente había tanto calor, seguramente era el embarazo, si así era ahora ¿Qué sería después? Se dejó caer en la cama, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Inesperadamente fue despertada por su madre que le pedía ayuda para limpiar una de las habitaciones

-Solo quiero revisar que hay dentro de las cajas- le dijo mientras se encaminaba, revisaron caja por caja encontrando revistas viejas, algunas reliquias de familia y una ropa de bebé que alguna vez perteneció a Bulma

-Es hermoso

\- No puedo creer que alguna vez fui así de pequeña- dijo extendiéndose frente a sí aquella ropita rosa que alguna vez le proporcionó abrigo

-Lo fuiste- re afirmo su madre con una amplia sonrisa; pero creciste muy rápido, a veces creo que fue demasiado rápido…lo sabrás cuando tengas a tus propios hijos…sabes, hablando de eso, esta habitación sería muy buena habitación para un bebé

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó recelosa

-Bueno, la vista es perfecta está al lado de tu habitación, la luz del sol no da tan fuerte aquí…sería perfecto, la cuna estaría de ese lado… aquí pondríamos una silla mecedora

-mamá- le llamó consternada en parte para romperle aquel encantó

-Bueno, no es tan malo soñar- Era cierto, su madre tenía una gran visión para la decoración, la cuna iría bien en el lugar donde dijo y si era practico, estaba justo al lado de su habitación, hacía podría acudir al llamado de su bebé sin ningún problema, claro suponiendo que naciera y eso aún no era un hecho–espero pronto te animes y nos des un hermoso nietecito

-Basta, mamá- chillo mientras guardaba nuevamente la ropa de bebé. Mientras tanto pensaba en el suyo propio, en la ropa que podría comprarle, en como se vería, en esos ojos que ni siquiera habían visto la luz, sin que su madre se diera cuenta sonrió, no pensaba en él como el hijo de Vegeta si no como el suyo y solamente suyo, la expresión de su madre le confirmó que ellos estarían más que felices de recibirlo.

Regresó a su habitación después de ayudar a su madre, se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, su vientre era plano, si dejaba esto avanzar en un par de meses tendría una barriga de embarazo prominente. Nuevamente un nudo en su garganta se comenzó a formar, un niño pequeño significaría tanto en la corporación, era hasta ahora que comprendía lo difícil de su decisión.

Era demasiado, por ese día se relajaría de la mejor forma que conocía, un baño en la tina acompañada de velas.

Sentía su cuerpo ser acariciado por la tibieza del agua por un instante olvido el asunto del embarazo, de Vegeta y todo aquello que la agobiaba, solo existía ella, Bulma Brief y no había mejor momento para ella. De descuidarse era probable que se durmiera ahí mismo, comenzó a rememorar su día. Nuevamente apareció en su mente la imagen de ese pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella. Se llevó la mano derecha a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba

-Lo siento- dijo mientras sonreía- No eres tú, sé que no tienes la culpa de estar aquí, no lo pediste. El hombre que te engendró…ni siquiera tiene idea de que estas aquí, nosotros somos una pareja sin ninguna relación; no quiero que vengas al mundo y que sufras por un padre que no te quiere, mereces tener todo…quizá te dé una oportunidad de que existas en una familia normal, una mamá y un papá…¿o es que acaso tú…quieres nacer con nosotros?- Silencio, era como si esperara una respuesta, que algo dentro le respondiera sabía que era imposible, deseaba tener el llamado instinto maternal que le asegurara que ese pequeño sería bueno, que jamás se convertiría en un simio descerebrado destruyendo todo a su paso, lo deseaba pero ese momento nunca llego- sabes, hasta hace un año hice todo porque llegaras; pero otro hombre sería tu padre, estoy segura que él en este momento estaría tan feliz…te preguntaras porque ahora tengo tantas dudas…es simple, no quiero que sufras, quiero evitarte eso, tú mereces una familia como la tuve, lo mejor que puedan ofrecerte y nunca conozcas el dolor- sabía que no tenía el tamaño ni de un guisante; pero no podía evitar hablarle, pensaba en él en todo momento. No podía evitarlo la idea de ser su mamá comenzaba a colarse en su mente, era difícil de explicar lo difícil que resultaba aquella decisión de deshacerse de aquel bebé. Salió del baño dispuesta a dormir, se puso un camisón rosa y se recostó.

El sueño la venció, fue un día largo, comenzó a soñar. En su sueño se encontraba trabajando en su taller, no podía dejar de teclear en su computadora escuchó el canturrear de su madre y aquello se volvió en un tierno arrullo, escuchaba los balbuceos de un bebé, se dio cuenta que su madre lo cargaba envuelto en una manta, ella le sonreía gentilmente como era su costumbre, sin decir más se lo entregó a una sorprendida Bulma –es hermoso- ella lo miró, levantó la manta que le cubría el rostro y lo observó en verdad era hermoso, tenía los ojos azules, era tan pequeño que parecía que lo rompería, se enterneció con tan solo mirarlo

-Hola- en ese instante con tan solo verlo por alguna razón supo que se trataba de un varoncito –así que llegaste- el pequeño la miró fijamente era hermoso, no podía creer que fuera suyo, toco sus manos y sus pies mientras él sonreía- con que quieres ser mío, sabes que solo serás mío- él continuaba sonriendo mientras la miraba, probablemente lo haría por siempre si le diera la oportunidad –Yo solo quiero que seas feliz- y despertó, era de madrugada ya, en el jardín principal vio la nave de la corporación la misma que Vegeta se llevó para perfeccionar su transformación, tenía meses planeándolo y ella lo facilitó todo. Necesitaba saber si estaba con bien, conociéndolo llegaría herido, lo encontró en su habitación tratando de vendarse a sí mismo, lucía muy cansado y agitado. Estaba mal herido, tenía una herida profunda en su pecho y unas heridas superficiales en el brazo izquierdo

-¿Qué demonios te hiciste?- preguntó ella mientras lo miraba detenidamente

-Solo necesito…- cayó desfallecido sobre la cama mientras ella lo socorría ¿Cómo demonios se vio reducida a esto?

-Vegeta, por favor despierta – emitió un murmullo ininteligible, Bulma supo que el testarudo príncipe se encontraba bien lo acomodó en su cama, el saiyajin comenzó a respirar pausadamente mientras ella comenzaba a curarlo; jamás pensó acabar así, aunque jamás pensó en tantas cosas. Gruñía repentinamente cuando ella pasaba el algodón con alcohol, trajo vendas, lo despertó para poder manipularlo –Vegeta, vamos tengo que curarte- murmullos incoherentes, gruñidos furiosos a los que ella no hizo caso, él se dejaba vendar el brazo, pusó gasas en su pecho, frente y en una pequeña herida en la mejilla. Lo dejo dormir, estaba segura que se encontraba muy cansado.

Durante toda la mañana se dedicó a realizar el trabajo retrasado, por un momento se olvidó de todo y lo que acontencía en su vida. Llegó el medio día y sin decir nada a sus padres fue a ver a Vegeta, aquel se encontraba aun dormido plácidamente, al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto sus heridas. Le enterneció mirarlo indefenso, incluso su típico ceño fruncido se había relajado. Bulma se sentó a su lado, comenzó a acariciarlo, le encantaba verlo así, saber que también ella era la única mujer que lo podía ver de esa forma y que también era la única que sabía quién era él realmente, de alguno forma le gustaba saber que era la única que, al menos lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Acariciaba esa piel tibia una y otra vez, lo hacía con el mayor cuidado y ternura, debía hacerlo, estaba herido. El saiyajin abrió los ojos, ella intuitivamente separó la mano de su rostro, sabía que él podría reprocharle que no quería que le tocara o simplemente que le dejara en paz; sus ojos eran distintos, le miraban con curiosidad, como si se preguntara algo sobre ella, el más profundo misterio sobre su relación, Bulma una vez más reinicio las caricias a su rostro sin que el protestara

-¿Lograste convertirte en súper saiyajin?

-Si- dijo secamente- lo logre- su mirada era juguetona y por primera vez no se apartó de ella, fue en ese momento, para su pesar que reconoció estar enamorada de él, maldito saiyajin entró a su vida sin previo aviso y le hacía sentir como un animal en celo, nunca antes nadie le hizo actuar de esa forma, no contentó con eso la embarazó y ahora se enamoraba de él. No, no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él; pero sabía que esto iba más de la atracción y que no era sencillo admitirlo, al menos no ahora, no frente a él.

-Te veo distinta- dijo serio mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro, Bulma cubrió aquella mano con las suyas, quería permanecer lo más natural posible, no quería delatar el fragmento de segundo en que en realidad pensó que el príncipe pudo darse cuenta de su embarazo

-Son ideas tuyas…quizá porque no me has visto desde hace semanas, casi cuatro…

-Eso debe ser- lo miró de nuevo, por alguna razón que no entendía, Vegeta era aún más atractivo que antes, lo amaba y ahora más, en ese intimo momento entre los dos, mientras él posaba la mano en su rostro y ella le miraba enternecida. En ese momento, Bulma supo que quería una parte de este hombre para siempre, necesitaba atrapar esa mirada en el tiempo, ese instante, saber que él tenía esa capacidad de relajarse, de sentir y por un momento dejarse llevar por una emoción que no fuera la pasión desmedida; tenía la respuesta…podía tener una parte de Vegeta con ella para siempre, si ella así lo quería, esa parte de Vegeta se encontraba ahora creciendo en su interior. Ese bebé que vio apenas el día de ayer, al cual aún no tomaba la decisión de llevarlo a término o no, era lo único que en verdad la unía con él; en ese instante tenía las razones necesarias para decidirse por darle la vida a ese bebé, no era tan malo estar unida a Vegeta de esa forma; pensó en la advertencia del joven del futuro, si él moría, tendría algo de él para siempre, jamás podría olvidarlo de esa forma.

Quería un hijo con esa mirada tierna, con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenía el privilegio de conocer, quería ver al niño y saber que su esencia estaba ahí

-Bulma- retiró la mano del rostro de la mujer, mientras ella dejándose llevar por amor, quizá era la primera vez desde que estaba con él, comenzó a besarlo de la manera más tierna, él se dejaba llevar, posó sus manos sobre las caderas de su mujer mientras ella se retiraba la blusa, lo que pasaría en ese momento era talvez, la primera vez que sucedía entre ambos; para la terrícola era como derretirse entre sus manos, se dejó llevar, se entregó a ese hombre sin reservas. Él la besaba desde el cuello hasta pasar por sus senos y su abdomen, ella no dejaba de acariciar su espalda, esa misma que había recibido tanto dolor y tortura esa misma que ella buscaba sanar.

Se dejó llevar por el amor, se entregó a él a sabiendas de quizá él no compartía ese mismo sentimiento. Lo siento entrar en ella, ahogó un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior; se sorprendía como a pesar de las heridas Vegeta parecía no perder energía, sentía su empuje una y otra vez llevándola al límite, el roce de sus cuerpo es, el sudor de su frente que caía en ella, ese instante como si ambos emanaran fuego y este la consumiera hasta la última molécula, algo que solo él lograba, se preguntaba si solamente ella era capaz de producir tan efecto en él. Le dejo hacer lo que quisiera; pero para su sorpresa no fue tan agresivo ni se dejó llevar por la pasión como le era usual, esa vez también pareció ser tranquilo y dejarse llevar por aquel momento. El orgasmo llegó para ambos, lo veía temblar, mientras se recostaba a su lado

-No debimos…Estas malherido-le ignoró, cerró los ojos mientras ella se levantaba para darse una ducha

-Eso no es impedimento, nunca lo ha sido- ella sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

Salió de la ducha encontrándolo dormido, se fue a su habitación no le interesaba despertarlo o al menos no en ese momento. Era de tarde, sus padres deberían estar almorzando; se cambiaría de ropa para alcanzarlos; pensaba en ello cuando retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, abrió la habitación que su madre le había enseñado, aquella que le dijo que sería una adecuada habitación para su bebé, uno del que solo ella y su médico sabían de su existencia. Trató de tener la misma imaginación que su madre en cuanto al diseño, una cuna, juguetes, un baúl de ropa; pero no se le ocurría más, no tenía idea de que más podría tener la habitación de un bebé. La cerró, avanzó de nuevo a su habitación, la decisión aún no estaba del todo tomada, era cierto quería una unión a Vegeta, quería tener algo de él para siempre, algo vivo.

La decisión más difícil sin duda, sin embargo ella quería a ese hijo, conforme pasaba el tiempo ella deseaba aún más a ese pequeño. Se dejó caer en la cama, y se llevó las manos al vientre

-Eres mío…y eres de él- le dijo mientras renovaba sus caricias- no sé porque me escogiste como tu madre, porque quisieras nacer en este ambiente…te daré la oportunidad de venir a este mundo, después de todo has luchado mucho…no cualquiera vence los anticonceptivos ¿no es así? Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, quiero lo mejor para ti, que seas feliz, me encargare de que seas el niño más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo. Puedes estar tranquilo, te daré la vida para que seas mi vida y la de esta casa. Te estaremos esperando tus abuelos y yo…lo siento- le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas- simplemente tenía miedo de que pasaras dolor y rechazo, no quiero que te expongas a eso. Quiero que sepas que he soñado contigo, te he visto ser feliz, me he imaginado la vida a tu lado y sé que será maravillosa- se levantó para admirarse en el espejo, aun no lucía absolutamente nada, de no ser porque ella lo sabía bien podría pensarse que no estaba embarazada, si lo perdía nadie se daría cuenta.

Su hijo era un secreto solo para ella, un día le diría a Vegeta, uno de esos días. La decisión estaba completamente tomada, su hijo vería la luz, lo educaría para ser un defensor de la tierra.

-No tengo idea de que hacer, como criarte, supongo que es el inconveniente de ser el primer hijo pero todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien, serás mi vida siempre serás mi vida. Tu felicidad siempre será antes que la mía

Ella era una mujer que gustaba de las aventuras, lo hizo desde su adolescencia, que más grande aventura que esta, ser la madre de un pequeño saiyajin y no de cualquier saiyajin si no del príncipe. Si atravesó la tierra entera, viajo por el espacio y vivió lo que ninguna humana en dos vidas viviría nunca entonces por supuesto que podría ser madre, por supuesto que sí podría, esta sería la aventura máxima.

Tenía un gran presentimiento de su bebé, sería un cambio en la vida de todos sería lo más grande de todos, esperaba decírselo a sus padres, aunque sabía muy bien que no era el momento al menos no ahora, el primero que debía saberlo era sin duda, Vegeta, después de él podría decírselo al mundo, porque este secreto era de ambos; pero no ahora, ese momento eran solo los dos, eran tan solo madre e hijo y por al menos un par de semanas seguiría así.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón a respirar aire fresco, sin duda era esta la decisión más difícil que jamás tomó en la vida y nunca más tomaría una decisión tan complicada como aquella; pero sin duda no se arrepentía, jamás se arrepentiría, a partir de ese momento una nueva etapa le esperaba y lo que fuera a pasar lo enfrentaría sin temor, después de todo ¿la vida no se trataba de aceptar los retos?

-Es raro que ni siquiera te he visto y ya he comenzado a amarte- anocheció con ella sentada en el balcón con una sonrisa en los labios, temerosa por el futuro; pero jamás arrepentida, no, esa sencillamente no sería ella.


End file.
